Mario
Mario & Sonic At The Mushroom Kingdom Olympic Games is The video game for The Wii U. This game is a lot different then previous installments, For one, This game, You can choose either Winter Olympics, Of Summer Olympics. This game was created this game is scheduled to release in 2017. The game was released by Nintendo. Characters Playable Characters Team Mario Team Sonic Team DLC Other DLC The Technique Type Technique is The only The DLC Type, With only one another DLC character, Professor Elvin Gadd. Technique is very special, As when you play as The character, You have more chance That your going To win, Even against other friends of yours. Character Modes Winter Modes Similar to Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games for The Wii, And Nintendo DS, They feature some few modes from those games. Some of them are completely brand new. Party Mode U Similar to Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games for The Wii, Party Mode returns, And is better then ever. With SEVEN party games to choose from, Instead of just three. However, The three party games from The original appears in this one to, With four new one's. Story Mode This one is from Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games for The Nintendo DS. This is where you gather teammates to try to stop Dr. Eggman, And Bowser, And their gang. Heroes- *Mario *Sonic *Luigi *Knuckles Tricksters- *Waluigi *Wario *Tails *Silver *Professor Elvin Gadd Powerhouses- *Donkey Kong *Vector The Crocodile *E-123 Omega *Funky Kong *Diddy Kong Speedsters- *Metal Sonic *Shadow *Yoshi *Michael Phelps Heroines- *Daisy *Blaze *Amy *Peach Luigi's Story Mario & Sonic get treated to Toad, & Cream, And tell The Mario & Sonic that The Mushroom Kingdom, And SONIC THE HEDGEHOG characters have followed The snow, And are stuck in The Olympics. Mario & Sonic see King Boo scaring Luigi, And the two heroes were trying to save him by racing King Boo in Alpine Skiing... MORE FOR THIS HOPEFULLY COMING VERY SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summer Modes Mushroom Kingdom Party Similar To That of, London Party from Mario & Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games, Four players walk around The Mushroom Kingdom, Similar to the shape of London Party, Where you go around doing events to whatever characters want you to do, Usually telling this backstory that happened earlier at some point. Again, Similar To The original, You can sometimes talk to characters that are playable in the game. The events are down below. Quiz One character, Even Luigi at some point, Will have you take this quiz about either, Mario & Sonic, Athlete Characters, About The Mushroom Kingdom, The Olympic Games, The Events, Supporting Characters, Other Characters, And The very rarely, Luigi Quiz! Chasing Espio This event only happens when you talk to one of The Skill Type characters. Espio's hide in places, And you haft to go around chasing them. Their's a little reference to this event when you Talk To Cream, And she will make you find The Monkey instead of Espio, Which is the easier one. Collect Coins This event only appears when you talk to one of The Skill Type characters, Or The Blue Toad, And they will make you Collect Coins. Get That Crown! This event only appears when you talk to one of The Speed Type characters. They will make you try to take The Crown, And have you run around, Trying to make sure no one get's it. That last one holding The Crown before The Time runs Out wins! Run The Highway This event only appears when you talk to one of The Speed Type characters. They will make you run The Marathon on this huge highway. Your job is to avoid as many obstacles as you can, Such as, Signs, Pits, Traffic Jams, And much more!!! You haft to either run all the way To The finish line, Or, Be The last one standing To win!!!! Tag From Boo This event only appears when you talk to one of The All-Around Type characters. They will make you haft to try to run away from The Boos, And if The Boo tags you, You haft To Try Tagging someone else in order to win, You haft to not have Boo tag you when The Time run's out, Or you'll lose! Stomp On Goombas This event only appears when you talk to one of The All-Around Type characters. They will make you try to stomp on some Goomba armies, And try to stomp The most Goombas! The one who does that win's!! The Stone Tablet This event only appears when you talk to one of The Power Type characters. They will make you try to carry around The Stone Tablet! The one who holds it when The Time run's out win's!! Shell This event only appears when you talk to one of The Power Type characters, Jet The Hawk, Or Espio. They will make you toss shell's at The opponents. The Villain Fight The rival will appear, The rival's would either be, E-123 Omega, Bullet Bill, Jet The Hawk, Eggman Nega, Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, King Boo, And, Rouge The Bat. Events THE EVENTS FOR THE GAME COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series)